Chuck vs The Beast
by Lucifugee
Summary: Chuck is kidnapped by a mad scientist and experimented on and is up to Sarah and Casey to save Chuck before he is changed forever.
1. Prologue

**A/N**_ : _**I wrote this story for Halloween and completely forgot about it, heres the prologue, the basic premise is that chuck is kidnapped by a mad genetic scientist and is experimented on and it's up to Sarah and Casey to find him. First chuck fic, hell this is my first fanfic, apologies for any mistakes.  
**

**Prologue**

The beast loped quickly through the forest making no noise, radiating such an aura of danger that any living thing its scattered out of its way. This forest located in a small village, and never before had a creature such as this. Every animal knew on an instinctual level that this beast was unnatural, it was dangerous and it was hungry. It moved through the forest with deadly grace, claws glinting softly. The beast howled, its desire for blood and food lacing the inhuman sound. It kept its inhuman speed until it came up to a wide river cutting through the forest. It stood up on its hind legs pulling itself up to its full height of eight feet, covered from head to toe in brown fur, long fingers ending in sharp claws. A large jaw jutting out life a wolves' muzzle filled with razor sharp teeth covered in fresh blood.

It walked over to the river, crouched and drank greedily, drinking for the first time since its existence.

It stood once more, tilted its head back and let out a howl of blood lust.

Its ears twitched picking up a faint rustling of leave and soft footsteps. It turned around and crouched readying for a fight gazing into the opening in the trees.

Sarah Walker was rational woman, she knew people, she was aware of the dangers of the world. Hell she fought her fair share of psychos, murderers and terrorists, she had a firm grasp of the reality of the world she lived in. She was a conman's daughter, and now an agent of the CIA, she had seen it all and more. There were few things that unsettled Sarah Walker.

This was one of those "few things".

_Jesus Christ, Jesus fucking Christ! _Sarah ran a hand through her hair taking a deep breath and calming herself down. She was Sarah Walker "bad-ass ninja girl" as chuck had dubbed her, CIA agent, she had faced hairy drug dealers, treasonous spy organizations, arms dealers, and many of Awesome's outings. She was not afraid of anything.

So she gathered herself up and continued through the forest , gun gripped tightly in one hand and GPS in the other. She patted her front pocket to make sure the antidote was still there. The dot on the screen that indicated the targets was moving incredibly fast, if anyone else looked at the screen they would assume it was a car. But Sarah knew what it was, it was the beast, she continued walking hoping to intercept it. Thinking of it set another jolt of pain through her, she steeled her breath trying not breakdown, she could still fix this, fix _him._

She glanced at the GPS again and found that it had stopped moving. She moved quicker through the forest until she came to the edge of the clearing of where it was. She crouched down behind the bushes and peered over it. The moonlight swathed the clearing in an eerie light glinting softly of the river.

There was nothing.

This didn't make sense it was supposed to be here, she checked the GPS. The large blue dot was there exactly where she was it blinked at her mockingly. She looked at the clearing more closely. She gritted her teeth, panic beginning to settle in her . _Damn it, it was supposed to be hear it was-_.

She spun around quickly gun gripped tightly in her trembling hand. There was nothing behind her, she let out a relived breath. There was nothing there, she let out a panicked laugh. She's been watching to many horror movies with chuck, what are the chances it would be right behind her, what idiot would think-

Sarah felt a warm breath tickle her exposed neck and froze, she heard soft breathing behind her. Gun gripped in her trembling hand she turned slowly.

Sarah found herself staring into something straight out of hell. Long snout, enormous teeth, and the eyes, oh god the eyes, blood red and full of hunger.

There was a scream, a gunshot, and a roar of inhuman anger.

**so? good, bad? should i continue?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**_Two Weeks Earlier_  
**

Agent Williams, well former agent Williams, walked down the poorly lit hallway. Williams had not been lucky these past few years after he defected from the CIA. Fulcrum was powerful, they offered him so much to join them and he did so willingly only to watch it crumble. He was on his own for a few months afterward running from agents, until the Ring found him, he was eager to join, eager to please. They were the power behind fulcrum, or so they claimed, no more running, no more working as a cheap hired gun. Until they also fell and there so called "Elders" caught so easily.

Pathetic.

Now he was walking down a dirty poorly lit hallway to meet with his current employer. His first job was fairly simple; he was to capture two people that fit the given description. For what purpose he did not know, nor did he care, years ago he would have, he always had a reason for what he did, he believed in what fulcrum fought for. Now he was just a thug for hire, he would do anything in his skill set for the right price. Money was money

He came to the end of the hallway and pushed his way through past the two hulking guards. and came in to large clean white room a stark contrast to the dim dirty hallway outside. There were three gurneys in the room, all empty save one where a body was laying, covered head to toe, blood driped down the legs of the gurney.

A man stood over the gurney clipboard in hand taking down notes. The man was in his late fifties, with graying hair and large horn rimmed glasses.

"Dr. Martins" Williams said in greeting

The man looked up and smiled at Williams looking to all the world like a kindly grandfather.

"Ah Mr. Williams, I trust you have acquired what I wanted"

"Yes sir, one female age 26 and one male age 30 in good health and physically fit"

"Good, good" he let out a great sigh "You see I have almost run out of subjects and it seem the serum has rejected them. but I have discovered that it is not only the their genetic code that is the problem but their brain's ability to cope with such a change and not to interfere with which sadly causes this" he gestured at the blood coated gurney.

"What is this change you're are talking about" asked Williams, more out of politeness than anything else.

Dr. Martins smile widened. "Ah I thought you'd never ask. Come" he gestured for me to follow and headed towards a door in the back of the room.

I turned my head back to the gurney as I followed him. Two men went to the gurney and began to move it toward the door that went into the hallway. As they moved the gurney a hand fell out of the side.

But it wasn't a human hand.

It was covered in blood matted fur, with five sharp claws protruding from each finger.

Williams eyes widened and he opened his mouth but the gurney was out the door before he could say anything. He blinked, that couldn't be right, he was just seeing things, yes that was it.

"Well come on then" said Dr. Martin impatiently

They proceeded into another room about the same size. At the end of the room there was a man strapped tightly to a gurney that was hoisted up so it stood vertical. The man was unconscious.

Two clear plastic tubes with large needles at one end were pierced on either side of his neck.

_What the hell._ Thought William

Martin, still with that damn smile on his face went over to the computer hooked up to the machine that the tubes were attached to and started adjusting the settings.

"Mr. Williams, you are about to see history in the making."

He clicked enter on the keyboard.

And then the screams began.

Williams stumbled out of the room in a daze just barely holding in his lunch.

Dr Martins laughed from behind "Wasn't that wonderful Mr. Williams" boomed Martins his voice filled with ecstasy. "Amazing things you could can to with humans and genetic manipulation, amazing things" he let out a belly laugh filled with excitement

After he subsided he let out a sigh. "It is a shame he did not survive the process, it's a weak mind I tell you."

"That's why I have another job for you." he reached onto his coat pocket and pulled out a photo and handed it to the former agent. "A colleague of mine I used to work with tells me if I want need a man with an abnormal brain then this is the man I should get".

He handed over the photo to Williams. "I want you to get me Agent Charles Carmichael"

* * *

"Bartowski!"

Chuck jolted awake from where he had fallen asleep on the nerd herd desk.

"I'm up, I'm up!"

Big Mike came up to him "What wrong with you boy, you been acting like Jeff all morning"

Chuck rubbed his eyes and yawn. "Sorry Big Mike, long night"

Just then Sarah walked up to the nerd herd desk, looking just as tired and sullen as chuck with bags under eyes. Big Mike eyed both of them. He smiled and winked at chuck.

"Say no more Bartowski I understand" said Big Mike as he walked away.

"What? wait I don't think you-".

Just then Sarah pulled him down for a kiss "Its either that or you tell him we were up all night on a mission for the CIA".

He laughed at that.

"So, do you want some lunch" asked Sarah.

"You know what I want, I want to be alone with my bed for the next ten or twenty hours."

"Your bed?".

"Our bed" he quickly amended. Sometimes he just couldn't believe that Sarah Walker was his girlfriend.

Just then his phone beeped he took it out and groaned. "Its Casey, Beckman wants to see us"

"Guess that bed will have to wait. Come on" she said dragged him to the home theater room to the entrance of Castle.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"This is " said General Beckman.

On the screen appeared a picture of a man in his late fifties, wearing large horn rimmed glasses. His hair was graying and face lined with wrinkles. Under his profile was the name Dr. Philip Martins PhD.

"He was a genetic scientist for the government, he was doing research on enhancing the human body for the military. Increasing stamina, eyesight, reflexes, ability to function with little sleep etc. In other words he was creating a super soldier. "

Chucks eyes widened, this seemed more like the plot of a lame sci fi movie than a mission. But he had to admit the idea of a super soldier seemed cool and sang to every geek bone in his body.

"Its like the intersect, except instead of giving a person the instructions on how to fight it gives them the physical capabilities. It gives you body instead of mind" Chuck could definitely see the appeal, the intersect combined with this super soldier treatment would make for a potent combination.

"Precisely Agent Bartowski." said Beckman

"You said he 'was' a genetic scientist, what happened to him?" Sarah queried.

"Well a few years ago two Agents were investigating a sudden increase in the amount of missing people in DC and discovered that was kidnapping civilians to do illegal human experimentation"

The General clicked a button and several pictures of the doctors lab, the crime scene, came up. Chuck eye's widened in horror and his face went a little green. One picture had a middle aged women laying on a gurney dissected from throat to crotch, chest cavity completely visible. Another picture with several gurneys filled with bodies. One picture, oddly enough had several carcasses of wolves in it. There was one with a man early twenties with tubes piercing his neck, but he unlike the others was still alive, eyes full of pain and fear. Even Sarah and Casey, hardened spies though the were, were also unsettled.

"Unfortunately" Beckman continued "He escaped and has never been heard from since. But we have had a break in the investigation and have found a lead. We believe he is somewhere in California." she took a deep breath. "I do not believe I can stress the importance of this mission enough, if he has indeed perfected his super soldier serum it is a great threat to our national security, it cannot be allowed to fall in the hands of our enemies. it is imperative you either destroy his research or retrieve it am I understood.?"

"Yes Ma'am" they all said at the same time.

"Good, I have transferred all the investigation reports and details, and copies of 's research. Get to work agent." and with that she signed off.

"Wow" said Chuck eyes still on those pictures. He had faced terrorists, traitorous spy organizations, arms dealers, and his fair share of baddies. But this, he could hardly believe the depth of human depravity.

Casey grunted "Well we have work to, stop standing there like a moron" and with that he marched away from the conference room to see those files

Sarah walked up to Chuck and put her hands lightly on his torso "Are you okay Chuck?" she asked softly.

"Yeah. yeah, its just- well I never thought-" he gestured to the pictures unable to come up with words to describe his thoughts. He finally sighed and said. "Sometimes I just cant believe the things that exists in this world."

She nodded sadly "Some people in this world are beyond redemption Chuck, they are sick and twisted individuals. that's why were here Chuck, its our job to stop people like him"

Chuck finally looked away from the pictures eyes filling with determination.

"Right. lets go look at those files"

Later that night Team Bartowski was sitting in castle look over the files.

Chuck was reading some of the research notes.

_log 2-12-2006_

_After months of experimentation I have come to the conclusion that no serum, no procedure could make the changes that I want from the subject. Our bodies are simply unable to handle increased stamina, faster reflexes, and enhanced strength . But animals can handle such abilities. Take wolves for example. enhanced senses, incredible speed, unnatural stealth, etc. I believe the only way to create these 'Super soldiers' as those simpletons in the NSA are so fond of saying, is to must introduce there DNA into my subjects to change their body composition, make their skin tougher, bones stronger, improve there digestive and nervous systems and etc. Yes as I continue my research I realize this is the best course of action. But I need to leave DC, those fool agents have almost stumbled on to my lab. I need a fresh supply of animals, preferably wolves. Maybe a forests perhaps. And I need to hire guards to keep the damn NSA of my back._

Chuck couldn't believe what he was reading, its clear that that the doctor wants to combine humans and animals, but that just impossible. Clearly this doctor was out of his mind.

"These research notes are insane" exclaimed Chuck.

"What does it say" asked Sarah looking up from the investigation reports.

"Martins apparently wants to genetically combine a human body with animals, he seems especially fond of wolves. That's just insane" said chuck unbelievably.

"It's not like we haven't faced nut-jobs before. This guys no different" Casey snorted "Unless you actually believe he has an army of wolf-men waiting for us"

Casey paused a moment.

"You would probably love that wouldn't you Bartowski"

Chuck opened his mouth to reply with an indignant response. oh who was he kidding, Casey was right, that would be totally awesome, an army of freaking werewolves.

...an army of werewolves that was under the command of a psychopath there trying to catch. Which would proceed to rip him to shreds at his commands.

"Holy crap, what if there are an army of werewolves. I mean, we are not equipped to handle that. Hell I could barely finish Wolf-Man when I was a kid" Chuck started panicking "Quick Casey get the silver bullets we only have lead for Christ's sake "

"Chuck" Sarah shouted "Chuck think about what you're saying" she said trying to keep the smile of her face .

Oh right werewolves weren't real, he scratched his head and laughed sheepishly.

"Moron" Casey muttered "Did you fond anything use full on those files Bartowski"

"Yeah I did actually, George Waggner's number one fan here mentions that the ideal spot for his experiments" Chuck said experiments with a note of disgust "would be a forest"

Sarah nodded "I'll get in in touch with the police departments close to forests in California" she got up and walked to a computer. About an hour later...

"...yes can you send those over here, thank you officer." Sarah put down the headset.

Sarah pulled up some files on the monitor.

"It seems like there have been several missing persons reported in towns near Sequoia Forest" she pointed at the map on the screen "Especially in this town" the map enlarged and she pointed to a small town west of the forest.

Casey grunted and got up from his seat.

"Alright then, we're leaving tomorrow morning"


	4. Chapter 3

**A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. College finals, to stressed to even think about writing. But its finally over :D. The town in the story is fictional **

**Chapter 3**

A black Porsche 911 sped down an empty road. The sun full and bright hung in the noon sky. Driving the Porsche was a tall woman blond hair tied into a pony tail and slightly buffeted by the wind, blue eyes hidden behind sunglasses intent on the road in front of her. Next to her sat a tall lean man with brown hair, eyes closed, reveling in the feel of the wind in his ears, the sound of the engine purring , and feel of the seat as the wheel rode over small bumps. To the entire world they looked like a normal couple. Well they are a couple, but far from normal.

Sarah spotted a gas station coming up ahead and slowed the car as she turned into station, she jumped out of the car and went to fill up the car

Chuck jumped out to and made his way towards the store. "I'm going to get some snacks" he called to Sarah.

"Get me a diet coke and a hot dog" Sarah called out to him.

As he made his way to the store he thought about yesterday. He had poured over all notes the CIA had found in Martin's lab in DC. It was fascinating and incredibly disturbing. Sure he was fascinated by the idea of a super soldier but the way had gone about it, his utter obsession with the idea changing a human body and the inhumane experiments. And the wolves. Chuck shuddered just thinking about that aspect of the experiment. The notes became increasingly obsessive on wolves. But despite the doctor's mental instability, he was a brilliant scientist. He had cautioned Casey and Sarah on it, that he might have completed his research and may have produced the desired outcome, but they couldn't wrap their minds around the idea of wolf men. He couldn't blame them it sounded ridiculous, like the ravings of a madman. Technically it was the ravings of a madman, a madman who also happened to be a brilliant genetic scientist with an IQ over 180.

Chuck paid the cashier, a bored looking middle aged woman, and joined Sarah outside. He handed her the hot dog and she smiled in thanks. She had filled the car and moved to the parking lot in front of the store. They both lounged on the hood of the car and ate lunch.

"I just got a call from Casey he's arrived in the town and rented us out a place" Sarah said over her hot dog.

"What's the town's name?"

"It's called Fair-haven"

Chuck narrowed his eye thinking of where he had heard that before when it hit him."Wait, I've been there before, I know that town" he said finally remembering.

"You have?" Sarah replied surprised.

Chuck grinned as he remembered. "Yeah, when I was 8 my our parents took us there for a weekend, we went camping. Dad had gotten a bit overboard with the preparation and brought everything he could, he could barely carry his pack so mom made him put everything back 'only the essential Steve, I mean why do we need this ' she would tell him exasperated"

"That sounds like your dad" Sarah said smiling. Chuck hadn't talked about his dad sine he died two months ago, and chuck was not a person to keep his feelings inside. She was glad he was talking about him, and that he would share a precious memory with her.

Chuck grinned at that, it faltered slightly as he thought more of his dad and his eyes obtained a faraway look.

Sarah nudged him with her shoulder. "So what happened then, I'm sensing something more to this story."

He smiled at her and continued. "Yeah, so after we spent the night in a motel in Fair-haven, we got our camping gear and head out to the forest. A park ranger asked us if we needed a guide but dad decided we didn't need one. So a couple hours into forest, mom realized dad had gotten the wrong map from home and we were lost. So there we were lost in a giant forest with only provisions for 2 days."

Sarah laughed "I wish I could have seen your mom's reaction"

Chuck nodded smiling "She was not amused, not one bit. Anyway we turned back and tried to backtrack our way to the lot but no luck, we were even more lost and it was afternoon, we discovered earlier that the tents were faulty."Chuck shook his head. "Poor dad, he had to face mom's wrath all by himself. Everything was going wrong. But as we were walking on we came upon the most beautiful tree I've ever seen, an immense Sequoia, the biggest in the forest. Must have been over 400 feet tall and at least 30 feet in diameter at the base. When we saw that tree it made us forget about everything we've been through in the last several hour. There was a hollow between two massive roots that led into a naturally shaped room big enough to fit in all of us. We stayed there the entire night. Dad went and gathered some firewood for a fire, and mom got us some fish from a river nearby, I'm still not sure how she managed to do that without a fishing pole. Those two days we spent in that little hollow, were one of the best moments of my life. One of the last memories I had when were a real family." He smiled at the memory.

"Maybe you could show me after the mission is over" Sarah said

"Yeah, I'd like that. And maybe I can still find my Luke Skywalker action figure I accidentally left there. "

* * *

It was evening by the time they arrived at Fair-Haven the sun hung low in the distance, the sky gradually darkening. Chuck remembered driving into town with his family, the town was small everyone knew each other, the streets were filled with people going about their daily business stopping on their way to greet each other. It seems like a great place to live, so lively and welcoming.

That was a far cry from the scene that assaulted his eyes as they drove under the large sign that said "Welcome to Fair-Haven". The streets were empty and all but a few stores where still open. Where were the people, the lively atmosphere?

"What happened here" Chuck asked mostly to himself

"It looks like a ghost town, not even one car on the road" Sarah said looking around. She spotted the blinds of a house pulled back and a women peering through it, when she looked her way the blinds closed suddenly.

"Well I guess were about to find out," Sarah said pulling into the lot of the police building.

Sarah handed him an ID, He opened it, I was similar to his CIA badge but it said FBI instead. "Remember we're just FBI agents here to investigate kidnapper who crossed state lines."

Chuck nodded.

They got out of the car and made their way to the station when the Sheriff came out to greet them.

"Hello officer" Sarah greeted, flashing hem her badge "I'm Agent Walker, and this is my partner Agent Carmichael."

The Sheriff was a head shorter than Chuck, with graying hair and a slightly muscular build. The man's eyes gave away his exhaustion.

"Yes, you're the one I spoke on the phone, your here about the kidnappings right?" Sarah nodded and gestured for them to follow.

As they were walking to his office Chuck asked the question that was bugging his mind. "Sir, why does the town feel so empty, I mean I came here once when I was younger and it was much livelier"

The Sheriff let out a long sigh "If you came out here a few months ago son you would seen the place you remembered as a kid. It started Four months ago. Robert Daniels and his wife Jane went missing, they were the first, and we never found them. As the weeks went by it turned out it wasn't just a onetime occurrence, more people disappeared, we tried the best we could to keep people safe, to catch the kidnapper, but we never got close. " They made their way into the office; he took a seat behind the desk. He took of his hat and tried to wipe the exhaustion from his eyes

"This is a small town agents; the people here have never seen anything like this. They're terrified, soon after the first few kidnappings people began keeping to themselves, rarely went out at night"

Chuck and Sarah took all this in, the reports were right, there were an unprecedented amount of kidnapping. But they couldn't be sure it was .

"Was there anything else that happened in the last few months?" Chuck queried.

The Sheriff thought for minute before replying "Well yes but I don't know if it's important or not" he leaned forward. "There are wolves that live deep in the forest, they live far enough away from town so we don't cross paths. We can usually hear their howls at night, it's a normal occurrence" he hesitated a bit before answering "The howls stopped four months ago, when the kidnappings began." he leaned back in his chair before continuing "It's as if they've disappeared. I've lived in this town since I was born I've heard those howls for over 50 years. To be honest agents their silence is very unsettling"

Chuck and Sarah looked at each other. Yes this was the right place alright.


End file.
